Lie to Me
by Milk And CoCoa
Summary: 'We are alive, We live in Metropolis, we are supernatural, we are part of the Eclipse Crew, and we're rich, what can go wrong' I'll tell you what, I could fall in love with an energy manipulator from the Dawn team, leave him because of that, and then have him set out to kill me because all our identity's are secret and he doesn't know who I am. That's what could go wrong.
1. Prologue

**Hi.**

**So your wondering why I haven't updated? I found out I am terrible with deadlines!**

**So I'm writing the rest of all the stories I've started, and let me tell you, this account is going to get one HECK of a selection! I won't be updating for awhile, and this is the only story I've finished!**

**So I had this random dream, and this is a messed up version of that fairy tale!**

**This is probably the crackest fic I've written so beware! THIS WILL PROBABLY NOT SEEM LIKE A CRACK FIC!**

**Summary: **Metropolis: Capital of the world and home to countless supernaturals, or as the Romans called them; _Ferus. _A futuristic world to go with it's name, Metropolis does have it's own super hero's that come and save the day. Two 'teams' that are on call, day shift and night shift.

Problem is, the two 'teams' hate each other.

Bad blood feuds going back to the 21st century made the Eclipse and Dawn 'teams' enemy's.

When new Eclipse recruit, Shape-shifter Bella Swan, accidentally falls in Love with mysterious Edward Cullen, which soon becomes a dangerous secret love interest which could endanger her place in the Eclipse crew. Things start getting messy. Turns out Edward was not what she expected, part of the Dawn crew Edward is a dangerous Energy manipulator with a badly needed case of anger management.

Seeing how it would end if she stayed involved, Bella disappears from Edwards life, making is anger issues jast that much more worse. A stupid affair turned int a deadly sin, with a death penalty drifting around her mind if someone found out, Bella sets out on a new mission as a distraction, with Edward tight on her tail and thirsty for blood.

Whoever said life after collage was easy needs to be pushed down a long flight of stairs.

**SO! ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: _Really? Am I even remotely the same age as S.M?_**

* * *

The bright city lights of Metropolis danced across the naked girls skin.

Her hand traced a blood red tattoo on her outer thigh, proclaiming that she was a _Ferus._

The mark banded into her skin was of an inked Viking handwriting with a simple F with vines curling around it.

The glass that separated her from the cold cruel world vibrated, the roar almost shattering the glass.

A single tear slipped unwillingly out of her eye and down her cheek.

She knew what was going to happen, and she knew how.

Everything these past months were devoted to, were for nothing.

Destroyed by the one person she did it for.

The woman leaned her head against the glass, focusing on the objects destroying anything and everything at the foot of the building.

She heard the thumping steps of the man running down the hallway; she felt the air congeal around her, breathing become difficult and near impossible.

_This is it._

She whispers to herself, and closes her eyes and let the tears held back by the thin membrane of her eyelids, break free.

_It was you_

_You_

_Why couldn't you leave her out of this_

_I would have done anything._

His voice cracks with sadness and anger

_Where is she, tell me, and I'll let you go._

She can feel his fists clenching, his pulse quickening at his blatant lie

_We are all naught but liars_

_My truth will be lies to your insufferable brain_

_And bloodline_

_For I am a sinner and a liar_

_But even I have my moments of angellicaness_

_We cannot dissuade the cruel mistress of time_

_Or the master of our brains_

_We cannot believe the truth as hatred and lies are more believable_

Her voice croaks as she understands what must happen.

_Kill me quickly as I know you would not want me to suffer_

_My own demise was always at the end of this path._

_Perhaps one last kiss_

_Or breath of air_

_A run in the woods_

_I am nothing but another death to bear_

_I regret nothing_

_I love no more_

_But soon we meet again_

_Understand who I am, and not who I was_

_For me and you_

_Were destined to be now_

_Goodnight, Sweet Prince_

He is confused at her riddle, but allows his instincts to take over.

Her heart clenches as she feels as if a hand is crushing it

She whimpers, but says nothing.

It was always him or her

And she was willing to pay

_I told you our minds deceive our every step_

_But this is it's cruelest trap of all_

She whispers the words that will be the last from her lips that would grace the ears of the one who had forgotten.

Her mask is undone as she turns past the thick air trapping her.

_Look at me and see my mistakes and their consequences._

_Look at me and see my pain_

_Look at me and see my Love_

_Look at me and see myself._

His eyes are wide

His thoughts tumble

A trick he knows

But everything becomes clearer

And blurs backwards.

* * *

**A/N: My Prologues never make sense, Don't act so surprised!  
**

**See you next Wednesday!**

**Leave me a review even all you want to say is '_Hi! Where do you buy your drugs from?'_**

**Even if I took them I wouldn't tell.**

**BYE!**

**~MC**


	2. I Regret Nothing

**HELLO MY LITTLE SHITS!**

**No offence, I swear like a sailor, so get used to it!**

**I won't be around for awhile with my schools Diamond Jubalie coming up, so I'll update a little more often to make up for it.**

**IF I DON'T UPDATE ON FRIDAY:**

**Sometimes I'm a little shit to my parents and lose my computer rights so this is here now because I don't want anyone after my head when I don't update cause 'Super Bitch MC' mode is activated when Bloody Mary comes to visit me. AKA tomorrow.**

**Or I'm dead :/**

**BREATHE!**

**Anyhow****, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: _I'd like to think I don't write sad books about pale, sparkly, vamps who act like they don't have dicks, much less them up. I mean, they have to get a boner SOME TIME?_**

* * *

He slips into bed quietly. I grin into the pillow as he traces the tattooed _F _on my thigh.

"When will you tell me what this is for?" His voice is husky and I can feel his smile on my neck.

He knows the answer.

Just like do if I ask where he's been.

"When will you tell me what _yours _is for?" I whisper back. I roll over and let my fingers dance across his skin till it they come to the identical F stenciled onto his shoulder blade.

He chuckles into my neck, and brusquely cups me. I jerk at the sudden contact with my sex.

He never was tactful when it came to changing the subject.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," His voice: pure sex.

"I've already seen yours and I know you've seen mine as well," I giggle into his ear.

I was never skilled in the art, either.

Sex was a distraction when our nerves are short or our words too harsh.

One day we would both combust under the unanswered questions piling up on our heads.

I couldn't really bring myself to care.

Because he was touching me, his mouth, his hands, _oh god, _him in general

Sweat pours down my back and mats my hair to my skin as he tastes me.

My voice becomes scratchy with my screams when he's in me.

After, we lie in our post collateral bliss.

I wish we didn't have to be like this.

Sneaking in and out, hiding our faces from the world when we walk away from each other like criminals.

If my team found out, I would be dead.

Relationships, love, lust, romance. They are weakness's, and they are unacceptable in my line of work.

I never did abide the rules.

No questions. No Answers. We are now

_Just us, For now, please._

I agreed entirely with him.

I wish I hadn't.

I want more.

I want to go on moon lit walks and laugh freely in the sun with him

I want to dance in a fountain and act like a retard because we can

I want what I can't have.

He can't for reasons I don't know

I know my own

I know the private Edward, his favorite colour is blue and he's in love with the Big Bang Theory.

I don't have a clue who is the one the world knows.

_Just us, right now, no one else_

He's asleep, his breath fanning across the back of my neck as he spoons me.

I lie here crying

I want what I cannot have.

Sometimes, I wish I never met Edward Cullen

I sob breaks out of my throat.

"What's wrong?" His voice caresses my ear, I can hear the worry in his voice as he brushes away my tears.

I'm terrible at lying to myself.

_Why can't we be normal?_

It almost pass's my lips, but I lock it away in the vault in my heart. A place it cannot escape.

"What happened? Was I to rough? Jesus Bella, are you okay?" The panic in his voice escalates.

"It's nothing," I smile at him and banish my thoughts, my mind repeating the mantra of his words.

_Just us, right now, no one else_

He frowns at me and my smile fades.

He knows it's not nothing.

I kiss him, once.

"It's nothing, let it go," I stare at him, pleading. I see him falter and break. He nods and buries his head in my neck.

I begin to succumb to the mistress of darkness when his words are breathed into my ear.

"_I don't regret anything,"_

I'm too far gone to reply.

* * *

**I write weird shit when I'm high on sugar :)**

**Leave me a review! Even if all you want to say is _'Your writing is shit, I hope you die of AIDS'._**

**AIDS IS SERIOUS, LEAVE AIDS OUTTA THIS!**

**Bye!**

**~M&C**


End file.
